1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge-lid pack for stick-shaped articles, such as cigarettes, with a pack part and a lid which is connected in an articulated manner to a rear wall of the pack part, and with a collar which is arranged in the pack part and of which the upper part projecting out of the pack part is surrounded by the lid in the closing position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinge-lid packs are a form of packaging for cigarettes and are in widespread use throughout the world. The cigarettes are arranged in rows within the pack. The hinge-lid pack consists of a pack part and of a lid which is connected to a rear wall of the pack part via a line of articulation. The hinge-lid pack usually consists of thin cardboard.
For specific stick-shaped elongate articles, especially for novel cigarettes or cigarette-like products, the hinge-lid pack admittedly continues to be a preferred form of packaging. However, the positioning of the cigarettes or the like within the pack is unsuitable for certain novel products in the previous form, because they are arranged close against one another.